Predictions
by WolfGirl233
Summary: So here is my first story ; Katniss Everdeen lives in District 12 she soons relaize that she has to become the grown up and take her sisters place in the hunger games.
1. Introduction

**Predictions **

**It sounded too good to be true when the old fortune teller at the fair made her predictions. Now I wished I had never gone near the tent. She had looked at my and said "All hail Katniss! Hail to thee, queen of the games." **

**…**

**So here I am standing here next to Peeta in front of my district I could see Gale Hawthorne looking down at the ground, I wished that everything would go back to normal I never thought I would be in this situation at all in my life. **

**"Katniss wake up" said my annoying little sister Primrose , it was just a dream this would never happen even if my own life depend on it. District 12 is my home after the rebellion this is when all the districts stood up against the capitol. **

**As I got up I heard a massive bang coming from outside then I remembered that today was the day when two people from each district got chosen to represent there district in the hunger games. The hunger games take place every year it is a traditional event in every district calendar I could remember last years I lost my best friend. **

**Before we went with the others I took primrose for a walk and gave her this Mocking jay pendant and said "you won't get picked if you wear this" primrose took it from me with a very worried look on her face, I knew that pendant wouldn't save her from being picked to represent our district. **

**As we all lined up I could see my best friend Gale looking at me , I was concern for myself him plus for my sister sake we all stood there waiting to find out who was going to be picked the first name got read out it was Peeta ****Mellark the boy from the bakery I saw him the other day. **

**The tension started to rise when they picked out a girl as the women read it I was thinking oh god not me then I hearded what she said "Primrose Everdeen" that's when I run and shouted "NO I will take my sisters place" at this point my mate gale shouted me an said "I won't let you go Katniss" at this point I did what was right and took my sisters place . **


	2. Chapter 2

**To leave my District was the most hardest thing I would ever had to do in my life , I knew that one day this would happen to me , so I had to be ready to face the fact that its either life or death from this point onwards. **

**We got onto the train and made our way to capitol this is where the hunger games are based you could say that these people are very different to us they wore weird clothing and dressed in weird ways. As we reached capitol I saw Peeta looking sad so I decide to break the silence and say "hi urm how are you ?" Peeta took one look at me and said "hi that was very brave of you before , I have never ever seen anyone do that before in my enitre life , your sister must be so proud of you right now because I would be if I was your brother." To my surprise I was quite shocked with what he said , at least we had each other so we could work together to help each other out. **

**We reached to where we were staying it was a really nice place we met our instructure and we had to start trainning straight away. All the representatives were put into the same room I could see the tension on each of the contestants faces we were all introduce in an orderly fashion. **

**District 1 ; **

**Glimmer **

**Marvel **

**Cashmere **

**Gloss **

**District 2 ; **

**Cato **

**Clove **

**Brutus **

**Enobaria **

**Lyme **

**District 3;**

**Wiress**

**Beetee **

**Unnamed district 3 boy**

**Unnamed district 3 girl **

**District 4 ; **

**District 4 male **

**District 4 female **

**District 5 ;**

**Fox face **

**District male 5**

**District 6;**

**Titus **

**District 6 female **

**District 6 male **

**District 7 ; **

**District 7 male **

**District 7 female **

**District 8 :**

**District 8 male **

**District 8 female**

**District 9 :**

**District 9 male **

**District 9 female **

**District 10 :**

**District 10 female **

**District 10 male **

**District 11 ; **

**Rue **

**Thresh **

**And of course we were introduce to the districts I could remember when Peeta name was mentioned one of the district member said "he won't last at all" at that point I felt sorry for Peeta he came from a bakery background and I knew myself I wouldn't last that long at all too. **


End file.
